True Love is Utterly Blind
by Beautiful Nightmares of Life
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO NOW DO YOU SEE! CHAPTER 5 FIXED!The gang's all back, still in the olden times. But there's also someone else who has extrodinary powers! And she will bring back old enimeis and new ones so she can take her rightful place on the throne
1. Chapter 1

**True Love Is Utterly Blind  
by: sk8a gurl S T A R R**

Hello Everyone! I'm back, So how long has it been! I hope everyone will still read all of my stories! This is the sequel to Now Do You See? so you might want to read it first so you won't be confused. Well, sorry to keep you held up. On with the story.

* * *

_A year has passed since the defeat of Naraku. I haven't heard from Inu Yasha, Sango, or Miroku though. We did decide to keep Shippou with Rin. They're so cute together. Nothing's really changed. pSince Chi and Jaken have found out that they're not truly in love, she's come back for Sesshomaru. I did hear that Jaken got himself in greatly, with the second wealthiest woman of Japan. And, I hate it but I have to go tend to Chi. Sesshomaru's out and her mother's here, so I have to bend to her will. I dare not to tell Sesshomaru about that though. He would kill them and I definitely do not want that to happen. _

_Kagome _

Kagome closed the small book and stuffed it under the covers. She walked down the hall to the screaming, "Missing Link" as she likes to say. "Yes Chi?" she said throwing the door open. "Where is my robe!" Chi screeched. "On the door maybe?" Kagome said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She turned and saw the robe. "Well, don't just stand there! Come open the door!" She yelled. "Why didn't it work out with Jaken now!" Kagome muttered under her breath. "How dare you!" Chi screamed. She flew forward and slashed Kagome's left shoulder, drastically close to her heart. Kagome fell to the floor, her eyes blank. She heaved in a breath and slowly let it out. "Get up! I know you're faking it." Chi sneered. Then kagome stopped functioning all together. "Get up NOW!" Chi yelled. All of a sudden Kagome burst up blood going everywhere. Chi's eyes lit up. Sesshomaru was coming. Kagome got up and ran out of the room. She ran into her bathroom trying desperately to clean the wound and bandage it before he got in. 'what's the excuse this time… uh… I fell… off… the… balcony on the… second floor! Yeah, that's it!' kagome thought as she took off her shirt and dispose of it in flames. The knob turned and Kagome feared everything so she ran across the huge room and locked the door. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" she could hear Sesshomaru on the other side of the door. Kagome's breathing became harder as she heard Sesshomaru growl in frustration with the lock. Finally the door jus collapsed and Sesshomaru had her pinned to the bed with one swift motion. She wouldn't let him see that she had been working and had been injured, so she bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. His long silver hair draped around her face, and his eyes had death written all in them. for the first time in a whole year, Kagome feared for her life. His nose wrinkled up. He had smelt either her fear, or the blood. His eyes traveled down her shoulder and to her chest, where the slash was. "Um… I fell off the balcony on the second floor." She said. He could hear the lies in her voice. "Really! I did! There was a sound… ah… someone screamed really loud and I was leaning over and fell off in shock." She said. He extracted a sharp claw. Kagome's eyes widened as he licked his claw mercilessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Okay, this is the author! NO NO NO! for those of you confused, Chi **tried** to mark Sessho but he kissed Kags which **broke** the mating process.Now, Sessho don't know about what's been going on, Kags working Chi. Chi is © of me! K! She is my character! Not Miss Rumiko Takahashi's! Hope I was able to answer your question sesshomarus reincarnation. More reviews please!

* * *

He brought his claw down to her chest and traced a thin line where no blood fell. He took her bloody hand in his and started to lick the blood off. Kagome was too scared to react. He hadn't spoken yet, and he knew that she was lying. She feared that she had made him mad and that he would hate her for a long time now. "KAGOME!" she heard Chi scream. "Coming!" kagome yelled back. Sesshomaru stood off her. She ran to the door and ran out into the hall. She ran out past Lord Sushi covered in her own blood. He walked into the room to see Sesshomaru standing there with blood on his fangs and claws. "SESSHOMARU!" Lord Sushi exclaimed horrified. "What have you done to her!" He yelled. "I have done nothing. I walked in and there was blood everywhere. I'm going to find out what happened. In the mean time, get someone in here to clean off the bloody handprints in my bathroom." He said, fixing his emotionless mask. i 'She was scared. Scared of me; last time when she had the broken arm, she blamed it on falling down the stairs. And the time before that… she had a busted lip and her shoulder was bent out of place. She blamed that on running and falling. All of this happens when I am gone… but what is really happening. She is obviously hiding someone. I can hear it in her voice. I can see it in her eyes. But who? Whom could she possibly be hiding… guarding?' /i br

He though in his head. He hadn't noticed it, but he had traveled down to the room of Chi's. "Hurry up and get this blood up! You are so stupid! You could've at least tried to stop it!" he could hear Chi screech. He walked into her room and saw Kagome on the floor scrubbing away at her own blood. The sheets all bundled up in a basket, and the curtains in another basket. He saw her cleaning the white marble floor that had blood splattered on it. She would clean, and then more blood would fall from her wound. "What are you doing." He demanded. "O Sesshy-Kun! It was so horrible! She tripped and landed on something sharp and blood splattered out everywhere!" Chi exaggerated. "Kagome? You said that you fell of the balcony. Which is it?" he said. She could hear the anger rising in his voice. "Chi you must be delusional from all the work you've done today!" Kagome said silently panicking. He walked over to Kagome and snatched her up by her arm. "Chi, you will call a servant to clean up the blood and wash your sheets." He said. He turned walking out of the room dragging Kagome out.

They entered Sesshomaru's room. "Why did you try to hide it from me?" He yelled. Kagome felt like she had sank to the underworld in her own prison built with fear. It filled every corner of the room. The only thing a youkia could feel if they were to walk by the room was fear. "I- I…," she stuttered. "WELL?" he yelled out. "I'm sorry." She choked out. "How long has this been going on?" he said. "Six months." She whispered scared to tell him for fear of what he would do and what Chi's mother would do. "Who's been hurting you? Her, or her mother." He asked. "Both." She whispered hoarsely. She had sank down onto the floor and leaned against the wall waiting for him to strike at her like Chi or her mother, Chimese, did practically everyday. He walked slowly to her. He felt her whole body tense up with every step nearer he took.

He outstretched an hand and lifted it to her face. She flinched up at every move he made. "Please… don't." she whispered. He took his hand and lifted it up. She closed her eyes tight as he let it fall. She opened her eyes a couple of seconds later after feeling no pain. Her remaining clothes had fallen off except for her undergarments. He inspected her body. Bruises and cuts were all over it. Her stomach though was worst of all, almost black. Blue and deep purple bruises danced along her stomach. Right in the middle of it all though was a long nasty cut. It looked to be infected. Skin dangled from it and dried blood was covered around it. His eyes burned red allowing his youkia free. Hecouldn't try and heal her himself, the bruise/cut looked too bad to even touch. He let his armor fall to the ground as he took off his top haiori and handed it to her. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She said through tears. He picked up her small frail body off the ground and laid her on the bed. That's when he noticed how much more weight she had lost. He could feel her ribs. She was only skin and bones, but she had still acted healthy and did everything she normally did. Seeing her in this state was eating away at his "frozen" heart. He climbed onto the bed and pulled them both under the sheets. The sun was setting, bringing golden and orange-purple rays of sunlight into the room. It seemed as if every one of their troubles and problems would go away in the peaceful moment that most people wait a lifetime for. He pulled her to him so she wouldn't get cold on the autumn night. Together they stayed, neither one of them daring to move. A sob could be heard from her every so often, until she finally found herself sleeping against Sesshomaru. He could hear her breathing even out. She was like an angel to him, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was falling even faster for her. She was the only one that melted his heart.

She alone, had awaken the dead heart of his...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three  
Being Kicked Out and Awakening Power**

**Now Do You See Finishing Reviews:  
Vicki:** Okies thankies!  
**Vicki**: (sorries if i'm not spelling ur name rite:() Lol, you can write! I just have these ideas come in school... woops... that's why i'm not smart... starts arguing with voice inside head lol j/k. Well, thanks a bunch!  
**RustySpoons**: LOL AWESOME!  
**Shadow-Seeker-13**: haha thanks!  
A.N.N.D: Lol sorry but thanks! I hope you're one of the people reading somewhere in the sequel! I look forward to seein a review from you!

**True Love is Utterly Blind Reviews:  
sesshomaru's reincarnation: **haha that is a good idea! LOL!  
**RustySpoons:** Um...okies... i don't get it and it's kinda weird but HILARIOUS ya gotta admit! LOL!  
**Sesshomaru's lil fan girl:** Nah! I'm not evil! LOL! I can't stand Chi either. Let's just say her bratty attitude is based on the way a friend of mine used to act

**It's My LAZER WHIP THINGY! lol, i can't help it! I"M SLOW! SO WAT DIN! LOL! J/K!**

**This is a Cute little skitt by RustySpoons:  
Part 1 and 2  
**

**Part 1:  
me**: tee hee hee! big boy! tee hee hee!  
**inuyasha**: im bigger!  
**me**:O.O...i dont want to know.  
**inuyasha**: well why do you think i have 2 girls lusting after me?  
**me**: ((locks him in a cupboard)) anyhoo, cheerios! wicked as chapter! keep it up!  
tee hee hee!  
**kagome**: ((walks in)) can i have some edible cheese?  
**me**: ((decisively kills her)) there, no more annoying voice! TEE HEE HEE!  
**random person on the street**: oh...my...god... what did she eat...?

**Part 2:  
me:** te he! now you no longer have two girls!  
**inuyasha**: shes just denying herself, realistically she cant keep away.  
**me**: yeah but shes with YOUR BROTHER. and besides, didnt i lock you in a  
cupboard? ((looks around and see the now broken cupboard, well what i THINK is  
the cupboard, it looks like a bunch of wood...))  
**inuyasha**: yeah but that wouldnt hold me down. and...my...brother...?  
**me**: sesshomaru, would you like me to spell it for you? here, S-E-S-S-H-  
**inuyasha**: OKAYOKAY I GET THE POINT! but i still have fangirls after me!  
**me**: and you also have yaoi fans after you.  
**inuyasha**: WHY YOU!  
**me**: sweet as story and you can use the script thingy, whatever. but however,  
((locks inuyasha in the frezer)) tee hee hee!

**_Starting Story Now:

* * *

_**

Kagome awoke alone in the bed the next morning. 'Sesshomaru…' she thought. She looked around at the now clean room. She was also wearing a night kimono and her old ragged clothes had been gotten up off the floor. Just then someone walked in the room. "O dear! I'm sorry! I though this room was empty." She said. Kagome just looked at her. She was at a loss of words. She just looked her dead in the eye. "it'sk.." she mumbled. The woman turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind herself. She heard her stomach growl, but she hadn't eaten in a week, or so she figured. It had probably been longer, but she had started to loose interest in her own health. She was skinny as a pole with cuts and bruises all over her body. "Why can't everyone just stop being selfish? Why can't we all just care…" she thought aloud. "Because… If Everyone cared, and no one cried, and if everyone swallowed their pride, and no one lied, we'd never see the day we die." She said answering her own question. She laid back down in the sheets and didn't want to get up, but as usual, she already knew that if Sesshomaru was gone then Chi would come after her. But, little did she know, that Sesshomaru was actually in his study, right down the hall.

An Old Abandoned War Site

A light shot through an old war site. Graves filled the ground of humans and demons. She kept walking until she came upon the grave of:

_Onigumu Naraku _

_Feudal Era_

She sneered at the grave she was standing in front of. "Pathetic," she spat. "Shiru, awaken him." She said. The light that dashed around flew to the grave and into the ground. It popped back out leaving a hole. A pale hand came up out of the hold as the ground started braking, so did the rest of Naraku's body appear before her. "RikuShima… what do you want? I'd rather be in hell than right in front of you right now." He said. "O, so your saying that you didn't want to be brought back to life?" She snarled. He immediately went silent. "That's exactly what I thought." She said. "What do you want?" He said. "To finish the deal. Remember?" She hissed. Naraku smirked. Yes, the deal. He remembered, how much of a disgrace it was to be in front of _her._ "Yeah, I get rid of those that disgust you and bring back _Inu Yasha_, so you can mate and be world leaders or take over Japan one." He said. "Right. So, I've brought you back to life, now… kill them. All of them." She said. "Don't worry Shima, I will." He called over his shoulder as he had begun to walk away. '_I will kill Kikyou, Sesshomaru, and the annoying monk, and demon slayer. Then, I'll have Kagome all to myself.'_ He thought with his smirk growing.

Sessho's Place

"I'm sorry, but I feel that Kagome has been having problems with your daughter Lord Sushi." Sesshomaru said. He and Lord S were in his study. "Well, I have no idea why she's such a nice child." Lord S said. "Kiki, Bring Kagome in." He demanded. "Kagome-Chan is still asleep Lord Sesshomaru." Kiki said. "Then I'll get her." He said. He stood up. "Lord Sushi will you accompany me?" He asked. They both walked out of the room and down the hall. Sesshomaru was the first to pick up the odd sounds coming from his room.

_Here comes the next contestant…  
__Is that your hand on my girlfriend? Your hand, I wish you'd do it again! I watched you leaving limping, there goes the next contestant. This time somebody's getting hurt…_

"What is that Sesshomaru?" Lord Sushi asked. Sesshomaru opened the door and saw kagome lying on the bed, with her guitar strumming as hard as she could, playing along with the song. He walked over to her his delicate ears burning. He grabbed the guitar from her and set it aside. He reached over and unplugged the earphones from the MP3Player. She only stared up at him. She hadn't talked since last night. "Kagome, I need to see the cut on your stomache." He said. She looked him in the eye pleading him not to. He did though. He pulled her shirt off which revealed the cut. A look of pure grief and disgust came over Lord Sushi's face. A hardly visible tear fell from Kagome's eye. "I'll get them and we will leave. I am sorry that they did this to you Miss Kagome-San. And Lord Sesshomaru I am sorry that you have had to put up with this for all of these years." Lord Sushi sighed. "I knew she was bad, but not this bad." He said referring to Chi. "And her mother is really a terrible demoness." He said rubbing his temples. "We will be gone by lunch." He said. Sesshomaru only nodded. Lord Sushi dismissed himself from the room. Sesshomaru looked down onto Kagome. "Sesshomaru..." She whispered.

"Shh... it's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here for you." He whispered. "I love you. You know that right? I'll always love you and I don't ever want you to keep anything from me again okay? If someone's hurt you you'd better come to me then or I'll find out. If you ever dismiss it your self it'll make me mad and you know that." He whispered to her. She nodded. "I love you too Sesshomaru."

By noon Lord Sushi and his family had cleared out. Rin and Shippou thought it as a relief that they were all finally gone. They were out playing in the gardens leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru inside to finish dinner. Kagome kind of picked at her food. "Kagome you need to eat." He said. "I'm full." She said softly. "You haven't eaten anything." He said. "No really, I have. I'm full. You can't force me to eat." she said. "You wanna bet?" He said extracting his claws like he was going to hurt her. She started eating and he smirked. After they were done, they walked out into the gardens that were lit by moonlight. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. There was a full moon out. Kagome noticed that she hadn't transformed in a while. She liked that fact as well. There was a rustle in the bushed and a wolf jumped out. Kagome let out a small scream as Sesshomaru jumped into action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4**

**First Attacks & Someone is Killed**

The wolves bit and clawed at Sesshomaru. But not one of them managed to break his skin. Within minutes mostly all of them were slaughtered. He went back to Kagome and took her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers the scene was perfect for I Love U. Sesshomaru pulled her away from the dead wolves. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up into his eyes, and then to the sky. He fell onto the ground and pulled her down with him and she soon ended up under him.

Author Whoa… dejavue (sp?)

"Sesshomaru… this is how we first met really." She whispered. "It was the first time you only hurt me." She said. He felt something shoot through him. Guilt. He wouldn't allow his face to show the reaction though. She looked into his eyes and for a split second she thought she saw guilt dash through them. "But, I guess it's a good thing. If you wouldn't have hurt me, you probably wouldn't have never helped me and we wouldn't have fallen for each other." She whispered. He could only look back into her eyes. It all felt like a dream, like she would wake up any moment and cry herself back to sleep. Like it was too good to be real.

* * *

"SANGO!" Miroku yelled. "My Hand! O my GOD! He's BACK SANGO! Get Kohaku! NOW!" He yelled. "KOHAKU!" She cried out in tears. "Sango! What is wrong!" He said. All of a sudden her wound reopened and blood poured out. "Ko… ha ku…" she whispered before blacking out. Kohaku's eyes darkened and he walked out the hut. Miroku drug him self out of the hut and saw Kohaku walk down the road and out of the village. He looked the other way and saw Inu Yasha coming up the road. "Miroku!" he

yelled, but Miroku had fainted from the immense pain.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback w/ Inu Yasha_

_Kikyou walked into their hut. "Inu Yasha are you there?" she asked. "Yeah you okay?" He asked. "You look… pale…" He said. "Yes, I am fine." She said. "I will be out side." She finished. She walked out side after she'd finished with the basket of what ever was in it. Inu Yasha stood for a moment before he smelled someone. "Kikyou no! It's Not Safe!" He yelled darting out of the hut and into the area where Kikyou now lie dead._

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Miroku! Come on Miroku! Get up! We have to get some where safe! Naraku he's back. Miroku!" Inu Yasha yelled his name out over and over again but it was no use. He ran into the hut where blood rest dry on the walls and floors. He spotted sango on the floor. "Sango, Sango come one get up. What happened. Come on Sango wake up!" Inu Yasha tried the same as he did with Miroku, getting no answer. "Kilala! Kilala!" He yelled flying through the hut in search of the fire neko. He found her still asleep on the bed in the back room. "Kilala wake up! We have to get Miroku and Sango somewhere safe!" He yelled. The fire neko immediately shot up and into the main room of the hut where her beloved master lay almost dead. She transformed and scooped Sango up on her back. Inu Yasha led her outside and put Miroku along with Sango. "Come on…" He said, "Try to keep up."

"KAGOME! KAGOME!" He yelled arriving at his brother's palace. Kagome shot up off the ground to look and see who had called to her with such a frightened voice. "Inu… Yasha… What's happened to Miroku and Sango!" She yelled frantically. "They… were… a … attack…ed by n… n .. .Naraku… k-Kikyou… she… killed…help me …. Kagome…" he panted eyes going blank and fell to the ground. "O my god…" Kagome whispered. Sesshomaru had fallen asleep and must've been in one deep sleep. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru! Help me!" Kagome cried out pulling Sango and helping her unconsciously stand. While doing so, she spilled the blood all over her. "Sesshomaru! Please! Please wake up!" She yelled. He was at a distance of at least twenty feet from her.

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open at the sound of his love's cry for him. "Sesshomaru! Please…" she yelled yet again. He flew to her at the sight of blood. It took a few minutes for his senses to tell him that she was okay and was the unconscious Sango that was bleeding so terribly. "Please Sesshomaru call the nurse out here get Miroku. Please.." she whispered. Tears streamed down her face at the sight of her faithful companions hurt and pained. Sesshomaru ran inside to get the healer. Soon after, Sango, Miroku, and Inu Yasha had been put in separate rooms to heal and rest. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She whispered. "It's okay Kagome…" he whispered back. He hugged her body to his and walked to his room being careful like she was fragile glass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**VERY IMPORTANT ABOUT THE SEQUEL MY REASON TO  
LACK OF UPDATING!**

Hello every one! My fanfiction part of the site got screwed sorry once agian!  
Just so you know, this chapter was redone to where hopefully you all can get it.  
Please reread this chp and review me to tell me  
if your still confused. thank you to all of my reviewers! Thankyou for helping me to see that  
the chapter was kinda RELE screwed up! Yet again, sorry and thanks.

**I'm having problems through out my day and that's some of the problem too. Two of my friends  
are saying how they're going to commit suicide and it's all very confusing, so if I  
don't post, please forgive me. I will make it up and post asap if I don't. These two friends are  
Very Very close and dear to me and it pains me to see them in as much pain as they're in. So,  
If you would be as kind as to not try and flame for my lack of updates I would very much appreciate it.**

THE NEXT DAY

Sesshomaru held a meeting in his study the next day. "Naraku's back, now who has a suggestion," Sesshomaru growled at the mention of the hanyou's name. "We have to search for him again…" Kagome whispered.

Midirokio walked down a path, she was on earth once again, not knowing why this time. All she had known was the evil of Naraku was back. Then out of no where a spear caressed the depths of her heart. Her eyes widened as the spear went through her. Her hand went to her chest. She turned and came face to face with Naraku. "Now woman, be gone." He said. One of his new more powerful tentacles shot out of him and sliced Midirokio in half.

Author Yeah,yeah I know! Midirokio isn't supposed to be that weak, but… I needed her to die for a reason! K! If you don't like it then don't read it! BITE ME! sorry, I've had flamers on other places with this…

He walked up to the dead woman and smirked. An evil loom seemed to hang over the area. He reached down to her neck where the Shikon No Tama was and snatched it from around her neck causing little blood to leak from her. His smirk only grew. 'Step one complete. Now they'll all have to come.' He thought.

What felt like ice flew through kagome and everyone in the room could sense it. She could see blood, feel pain, she was experiencing someone's death, but whose? She felt the evil aurora that some one was emitting. Kikyou suddenly appeared in her mind then Midirokio. Then they both disappeared. "NARAKU!" She screamed as the two eyes she dreaded came up into her mind. He sent in images, images that made kagome sick. The first to come was the image of him holding her against the wall kissing her harshly tears were streaming down her face and her clothes were torn in the image.

The next one was of Naraku kissing her throat. But what scared her the most was the fact that her eyes were closed. "STOP! STOP IT!" She screamed. They had all thought Kagome had gone crazy until Sesshomaru started getting images.

His most fearsome came first kagome lying on the ground eyes closed blood everywhere with her clothes torn barely enough to cover her body. Then Naraku appeared and started looking at her form on the ground. He then bent down and started kissing her mouth. Sesshomaru couldn't stand it any longer he growled; Loud and fierce. One that could scare Naraku enough to leave them. "I will be back for you Kagome… you will be mine." Tears streamed down kagome's face. "Please… just leave me alone! STOP IT!" she screamed once again. Then it all stopped. The pain, the blood, the mental images, and his voice, it all disappeared.

Naraku felt a great amount of pleasure go through him at the images he whished could become reality. He had to go through with the plan forced upon him by the greatest demon in all of the world. He couldn't use the jewel on something so 'useless' as RikuShima had said. His face hardened at that.

_Flashback:.._

_Naraku stood in a forest surrounded by Miasma. "Naraku… you wish to become stronger do you not?" some one whispered. "Who is there?" He demanded. The most beautiful demoness he'd ever seen walked out of the darkest miasma. "I can make that happen as long as you promise me one thing…" She whispered into his ear. "And what would that be?" He said. He was partly phased by how she was acting and her beauty but he wouldn't allow her to see that. "Can you rid the world of the disgusting hanyous and humans?" She whispered brushing her lips across his cheek. His eyes widened slightly. "Who are you…" He trailed off. "RikuShima." She said back. "I will if you keep your end." He said. "I will." She whispered kissing his lips before disappearing._

_End flashback:.._

'$ #' He thought.

Sesshomaru watched as kagome brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. she was shaking and crying violently. "S- Sesshomaru…" She cried. Though they both did not know it both their energy had been drained. Sesshomaru was in mid step and fell to the floor. Kagome heard him fall but he would not let any in to see his tiresome self. Kagome got on hands and knees and crawled to him. "Please…please…" she whispered. She felt another painful stab, it was all coming back now. Then she collapsed, her entire body was going numb. The tingling sensation wasn't feeling to well at the moment. Kagome just wanted to die at that very moment. All painful memories had hit her at once she had become the fallen angel.

His bones felt like they had broken, his heart felt like it would give at seeing kagome fall. She had landed on his chest, or at least her head had. And his head had found it's place in the curves of her stomach.

They all watched them break slowly, they were all helpless. It was part of some mind control that they couldn't stop. They were slowly dying at watching their friend die.

So, how was it? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter SIX.**

**OMGOSH! I'm so so sorry for the wait! Here's at least 2 1/2 pages of nothing but Drama Drama Drama! lol! Here we go! If any of you know about who reads please convince them to start again! Thanks! P.s. below is a chart of name pronuctiations(sp?)! Thankyou everyone!**

**Chimese – (CHII Mae) – The Lady of Lord Sushi. Both are of Chinese/ Japanese ancestry.**

**Chi – (CHE) – Daughter of Lady and Lord Sushi of Chinese ancestry.**

**Sushi – (Sue She) – Lord of Southern area of Japan.**

**ONWARD WITH MY O SO AWESOME STORY!**

Sesshomaru was the first to awake, from what he wanted to be so much more than reality. He rolled over to find Kagome missing. He tore at the thin sheets holding him down and ripped at the door. He flew through the corridors of his castle, striking fear into the hearts of his servants. His senses were blank, and almost as if he was blind, he struck at anyone he met. He had not harmed anyone; just put them into slight shock. He came upon one of his elder house cleaners and pinned her to the wall. "Where is she," he yelled. "My lord, you must realize that Kagome is-," She started. "Where. Is. She?" He growled. "Right this way My Lord. But, I must warn you, do not be alarmed at what you find."

She led him into a room, on the part of the castle he rarely visited. This part of the castle was foreign to him, and he didn't like the feeling he was receiving from the walls. "Here we are Lord." She whispered stepping to large wooden doors. She stepped to the side and bowed her head. He looked at her strangely before he slowly, with a shakey hand, opened the oak wooden doors. Inside, was the most horrid sight he ever hoped to see. Inside a crystal filled with a strange liquid that seemed to be keeping her alive. She was unclothed and her hair floated around her body. There was an "X" across her chest and little droplets of blood floated around in the tank. He noticed a lock of her hair missing and how her lips were slightly tinted blue. "What has happened to her," he demanded closing his eyes.

"She was attacked…by Naraku. After you both passed out, she thrashed about and a red X appeared on her chest… Our Specialist in Healing doesn't know if she will make it or not." The old woman said. "How do you know it was Naraku," He snarled. "Ane, the physiatrist, did some spells on her mind and banished the evil spirit of Naraku for a little while, but there is not spell to make it last forever." She continued. "Where is the lock of hair that is missing from her hair?" Sesshomaru asked. "That's just the problem Sir, we don't know." Just at that moment she opened her eyes, and started to breathe. Only one breath before she started to bang at the glass and thrash about in the liquid prison she was concealed into.

He stood there and watched her in shock, but recovered and slashed open the container. She fell to the floor surrounded by the blue liquid and glass. He knelt down to her body and held up her upper body while burying his head into her hair. She again had fainted, and would need the medical care of his top Healers. But for an hour and a half he would not allow anyone near her, he would snarl and bite at anyone who came near, except for Rin and Shippou who finally managed to get him out of the room. He watched them play out in the garden for multiple hours. He brought them in and tucked them in with a detached expression. Instead of going to his bed, he went to his study, he was unable to face the alone feelings his room emitted. He sat in his study/library until midnight, where he looked out of his window on the fifth floor.

Outside he heard her voice. "Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru, come outside," he heard her say. He dashed outside and into the gardens. Finally, he came upon her; she was sitting by the Koi pond twirling her hair along her long slender finger. "Kagome, what are you doing out, you should be resting, its midnight." He said. "Sesshomaru, it doesn't matter, all that matters is that we are alone, look, the pond is glowing." She whispered. She grabbed his hand and started to walk towards it. She walked into the pond and the further she went, the deeper it got. They both were to his waist, which meant the water was up to her stomach. She started to go deeper. He could not stop her it was like a trance. The whole time she started in his eyes drawing him further into the water, until finally, she was floating above him and he was up to his nose in the water. "Sayonara Sesshomaru…," She whispered. He was floating up to his nose, and the pond had reached 12ft deep. She broke her eyes away from his, and he sunk, to the bottom and to a watery grave.

Sesshomaru bolted up off his desk where he had surprisingly fallen asleep. "Kagome…," he whispered. He walked to the doors of his study and out into the halls. He checked on Shippou and Rin, as he walked down to the Healer's room. He found Kagome resting on a bed. One that he found wasn't good enough for her celestial body. He sat down beside her on his knees. "Kagome… I love you more than words can say," He took her hand and kissed it. She stirred and her head fell towards him. "Sesshomaru…?" She whispered. "Kagome… you're ok," "why aren't you asleep?" She whispered. He said, "I couldn't sleep," He didn't want to scare her with the dream. "How is your bruise?" he whispered hoarsely. "Its not there any more," She whispered back.

"Sesshomaru… when can I come back and stay with you?" She asked. "Maybe in a couple of days, I'm sure," he replied. He heaved a sigh and stroked the out side of her hand. He watched her chest even out and heard her breath become long, she was asleep. He let go of her head and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight my love, may you have the sweetest dreams imagined," he whispered. He got up off his knees and walked out into the hall. He summoned a nearby servant to stay with her for the night. He walked down to the 'Forbidden Room', the one that no one was allowed to enter. He looked at her portrait and fell to his knees, "Mother… please watch over her, Please do not let anything happen to her, help her to live. Please…," he whispered. Tears stroked his face for only the 3rd time in his long, long life.

He stood and walked back to the empty cold room. It was near 3am and he wanted just to lie there and think about her voice, the way she looked, and how happy she always seemed to be no matter what. He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep and dreamt of Kagome the entire rest of his 5 hours of sleep. A maid awoke him the next day and brought him his breakfast. He willed himself out of bed and to his closet. He pulled out his old haiori(sp?) and pulled on his armor. He walked down to his Dojo and worked. He put his body back in tone and his arms back to being muscular, but not to the point in which they would bulge. "Lord Sesshomaru would you like to take a quick bath in the springs?" A servant with a towel draped over his arm said. "Yes, that would be nice." He mumbled. He fixed his mask and walked out before the servant and to the springs. He dismissed the servant and stripped down and practically fell into the water. The stink of sweat immediately disappeared and his own natural scent replaced it. He soaked for about thirty minutes until he was interrupted.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Sahkira – Thanks! You, are awesome! I was trying to find something for the "interruption" in the last chappie!**

**RustySpoons – Ah yes, your awesome little skitt will be included! Thanks for the review!**

**O yeah, my friends (which one is now my b/f) are great! I'm a great preson! YAY ME!**

**Mimiru Chan – Did you read Now do You See? If you did, Chi is a character of mine that Has a whole family:D**

**HikariTenshi2000 – Thanks I'll try to update soon!

* * *

**

"My Lord, Kagome has awoken, she wishes to see you," The servant with the towel said. "Thank you Raishika, I will be with her momentarily," Sesshomaru said staring off into space. Raishika left and Sesshomaru took a towel and wrapped it around his waist. Not caring he dashed out to her with the ends of his hair wet and only in a towel. He sat at her bedside and took her hand. "Kagome… are you ok?" He whispered. "Kiki says I should be out tomorrow, maybe even today," Kagome said excitedly. "That's great news Kagome," He said back. Even though he didn't mean for it, his voice slipped and you could hear the excitement in it.

"Sesshomaru… there's something I need to tell you," she said. "Yes love?" he asked. "Naraku… has been in my dreams he mocks me and tells me horrible things. He watches me at everything I do privately. And, there's nothing I can do to stop him… he says that I will be his mate, and that I will enjoy what he does to me… Sesshomaru please don't let that happen to me please!" She yelled the last bit grabbing his hands. _'D'_ he thought. "Nothing will happen Kagome, I promise, you are mine, and nothing will ever change that," he said. "You are my Lady of the Western Lands, and forever you shall be," he whispered kissing her forehead. "I love you," He said sternly hoping that Naraku heard him. "I love you too," she said back she lifted her hand to his face and let it fall as he got up.

"Sesshomaru…please don't leave me… please?" she whispered. He turned back to her with the detached expression he had everyday she say him, but something softened. It was at least 3 pm and he asked if she had lunch, which she said yes to. He looked into her eyes searching them for any sign of him, none yet. He was not with her now. There was something different about her eyes from in the dream. _'In the dream, her eyes were not this color… they were an odd purple color…'_ He thought.

He sat up beside her in a chair as she rested. He held her hand and ran his fingers over her palm every so often. She was absolutely perfect. He studied her as she slept and took in everything she did. How her nose would wrinkle up, how she would smile softly, how she mumbled syllables of his name. His heart would skip a beat every time she stirred or her eyebrows furrowed and she looked scared. But what scared him the most is when she started to throw fits in her sleep. About 11pm, she started to turn and moan. She started jerking her hand away from his and screaming his name, crying and saying things like, "Leave me alone…please don't … no!"

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her awake. She opened her eyes and cried out pulling him to her body for a hug. "Its ok… I'm here now…" He whispered. He ordered a cool rag be brought in and whipped the beads of sweat from her face and neck. She sat in his lap in a chair as he gently rocked her back and forth to calm her. He rested his head on her head and she slowly fell asleep against his chest. Time passed and he hoped no one came in and saw him in the state he was in. His heart was breaking at seeing her in such a terrible state. Naraku was going to worry her to death, and slowly break Sesshomaru of her. But he wouldn't let it happen. If something were to happen to her it would kill him… It would just hurt too much. He slowly drifted to sleep against the soft cushion of the rocker.

_'I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house that don't bother me… I can take a few tear now and then and just let 'em out… I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though going on with ya gone still upsets me there are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok, but that's not what get's me…'_

It was almost like they were sharing a dream, Sesshomaru stood there by himself, as she walked in front of him. She walked into the arms of _him_ the one he hated the most of all, Naraku. He wrapped his vile arms around her small waist and pulled her closer to himself.

_'And what hurts the most... was being so close, and having so much to say and watching you walk away… and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do…'_

Her eyes were that strange purple color as she laid her head onto his chest. A bright flash blew out in front of him as he was blinded for a few seconds. He heard the laughter of children as his sight came back to him. He looked down to a small girl with black hair and sparkling purple eyes. She was picking flowers at his feet and he moved back. She looked up to him and said, "Who are you?" She asked. He didn't reply he just looked straight ahead and saw Kagome holding a baby boy with silver eyes and black hair. Naraku looked a little more aged and had his arm around her shoulders looking down at the child with a hungry gleam in his eyes. The small girl ran back to them and kagome patted her head.

_'its hard to deal with the pain of loosing you every where I go, but I'm doing it, its hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone… its still harder getting up getting dressed living with this regret but I know if I could do it over I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken…'_

Sesshomaru appeared infront of Inu Yasha and Kouga. "So, how life with out her? I think that Naraku has at least an empire of the southern and Northern lands. "Yeah, I know how it is to want her, I've been there. I still can't believe she just walked out on you… after 6 long years together… she just walked out… that's gotta be hard, huh?"

_'And what hurts the most... was being so close, and having so much to say and watching you walk away… and never knowing what could have been and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do…'_

Sesshomaru opened his eyes shocked at what he'd just dreamed up. Kagome was still asleep against him. He looked out at the window. The sun was coming out. She shifted against him and awoke. He looked down at her, "Ohayo uruwashii,"


	8. Chapter 8

Attention Everyone,

Please note that this is a Disclaimer, I do not own TheInu Yashacharacters, they are © Copyright of Rumiko Takahashi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Kagome started to go into fits of fighting again. She beat her fists against his chest and blood poured from her arms and legs. She just sat there after a few seconds and bled, all over his clothes. "Kagome…" He whispered. "Some one come now!" He yelled out into the closed room. Thankfully though, all of his servants were demon and could hear his demand. Nurses rushed into the room prying Kagome off of him. Sesshomaru stood after they had gotten her away. He watched them hold her down to a bed and the priest in his palace threw herbs and chanted spells at her.

That stopped the fits, but not the blood. She fought to get them off of her and reached to grab anything near her. Sesshomaru stood helplessly watching. Two nurses were screaming now because of the purifying burns left on their skin from Kagome. Three more ran to get bandages and gloves to put over their hands. They finally bandaged up her skin and she had passed out. She was pale and had her eyes open. She was taking in breaths every five seconds. She looked as if she was going through something far worse than death.

"When I find Naraku, I'll kill him. Do you hear me Naraku, when I find you I'll kill you!" He yelled out. The nurses were scared up with burns over their arms and faces. Unable to take the look of his beloved, he exited the Aid Hospital Wing to his castle. He walked into his study and tried to focus on the papers in front of him, but all that came to his mind was the scene that had taken place earlier. He worried over her. Nothing was right. Everything was out of place, and he would never be able to live his life the same anymore.

She was dying, right before him and he could not do anything to stop it…

Forward Two Days Later

He looked horrible; he had tossed and turned in the empty bed. With no sleep for two days, he had given up on looking his best. His mind was out of it, and he kept his mask in place. She had slept for two days, no outbursts, no fits, no fighting the nurses; she had slept. He was worried, he felt guilty, for the first time in his life, he felt another emotion, and he did not like it one bit. He walked down to the Hospital Eastern Wing. And up to her bedside. She was awake, but barely. "S-Sesshomaru?" She whispered. "Kagome… I'm right here, I won't let go I promise," He whispered. "I don't think that I'm going to make it…" She coughed. "Every time he kills someone, I can feel it… I can feel the blood leaving, it just hurts so much…"

She moved a shaking hand up to his face, "I love you so much Sesshomaru, and if I don't make it, please just promise me you will continue to rule the lands, even if I'm not here to help… just promise me… promise." "No, no, no, don't say that, don't say that, you're going to make it, you're going to be with me, forever and ever, and you are going to be here to see Rin grow up, and Naraku's defeat, and Shippou finally learn strength. We're going to grow old together, and we'll make it through everything, we'll die of old age, I love you, and I can't believe I've ever let something happen to you…" He whispered to her. He took her hand and kissed it.

He held it to his chest feeling their heart beats, both were the same, the same pattern, the same beat. They were one together. "Sesshomaru, I'd love to live to see that reality, I want to see Rin grow up, I want to see Shippou become big and strong, and I want to see you age instead of staying so young," She laughed weakly. "I love you Sesshomaru, more than life, I trust you to always do the right thing, and to keep Rin and Shippou safe, O yes, and not to kill any of your servants."

"Kagome, you will live, please, you can't leave me, I've never loved any one before, please you have to stay. You're my first love, my first world, my first life. You are the person I need I depend on you to live. I need to hear your voice, you can't leave me here alone. Don't let it happen again please Kagome…" he whispered. His emotional mask was cracking and his eyes were swelling. "Don't cry Sesshomaru, please don't cry," she said back. A barely visible tear slipped from his eye. His face was pale, and his eyes were full of worry and hurt.

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed every knuckle and then the top. "Don't leave me…" he whispered. "Whatever you do, just don't leave me…" She closed her eyes and he knew she was sleeping because her breathing evened out.

_Take the very breath you gave me,  
__Take my heart from my chest,  
__I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,  
__Make this my last request,  
__Take me out of this world…  
__God please…. Don't' take the girl…_

"Kami, Onegeii, don't let her die. She is my world, she is my everything. I love her more than my life, onegeii just let her live, take the heart from my chest, just onegii don't take her away from me, Onegeii… I love her I'll change, I'll enjoy life, I'll quit doing so much paperwork, and I'll spend more time with Rin and Shippou. Just let her be okay…," He said bowing his head and closing his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Starr Angels.

Chapter 9

He dashed forward to her tackling her to the ground. She saw a quick flash of red travel through his eyes. Those eyes, the ones she loved, reflected every memory, but the one that caught her off-guard, was their first. A few moments passed as he gained his self-respect and pulled himself off the ground. He walked out of the bathroom, not even looking back at her. She sat on the floor, with the kimono still pressed against her. She saw him walk gracefully out into the hallway and glare at a nearby servant.

"You," He growled, "Go get that scum off my floor." The man walked in and hoisted up Rajiki onto his shoulders, then he noticed Kagome.  
"My lady, you look a bit shaken, are you alright?" He dropped Rajiki onto the floor and gave Kagome his hand to help her up. "Would you like for me to call in a minor lady of the house to help you," He continued.  
"No, thank you I'm okay, just a bit worried about the lord," She said, "Please, take him to the guest room on the northern wing."  
"Yes my lady," He said bowing his head. She pulled herself down to what used to be her room. It didn't have any of her things in it anymore. She walked in and laid down on the bed. Moments passed and rain clouds formed.

_"Rain falls angry on the tin roof,  
Stop me and steal my breath,  
Emeralds in mountain thrust towards the skies,  
Never revealing their deaths,"_

She could feel the beat of the imaginary song filling the room. She knew he wasn't anywhere in the castle near her any way. She watched the rain patter up against the window. She didn't feel safe in the dark, daunting, room. She walked over to the window and pulled it open.  
(**I can't remember if she had an upstairs bedroom, but now she does.)**  
She grasped a vine and tugged at it making sure it was stable. She then attached herself to the vine and climbed down it. It was cold with the wind and water dripping down her back and she was freezing.

(somewhere else in the castle)

Sesshomaru arose at the sound of a window opening. He didn't know what was going on, but the fact that someone, somewhere in his castle, was trying to escape. He arose from his place and walked through the castle sniffing out the spots of fear and the natural scent of rain and wind. He finally got to it and found himself face to face with her door.  
"No," He whispered, "… no… this it… it can't be." He bolted out of the window catching himself on the ground. The rain was so heavy that one could not see three feet ahead of himself, if Sesshomaru were human he would have had the same problem, but he was a dog, and it was different. Lightening flashed, and thunder crashed as he released a great howl, calling to her.  
"He's coming," She whispered to the earth around her. Her eyes widened at his call to her. She pushed herself against the tree at the well. She thought about hiding inside of it but she knew it was probably flooded. She needed to get away, she was scared, what if he was mad, what would he do to her. Then she saw a blur of red and white. She crouched down behind a bush and saw them together.  
"I'm so glad I finally have you all to myself," Kikyou said, "Now you can help me win to defeat Kagome and Sesshomaru and all of the others that cause us so many problems," She continued.  
"Yes, I can," He said in a trance like state. Kagome stood up and ran deeper into the forest until she couldn't run any further. She fell to the ground in front of a large tree, then she realized, it. All of these events, they were a sequence, of things that had happened before. They were of her life and what of her future.  
"Why does this place look so familiar to me?" She whispered to the trees. She looked further through the woods, and saw pink trees that littered around a small cabin house. The fire had gone out and the house was decrypted. She recognized it though, as the house she had stayed in the day she ran away. She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, but slipped in the mud and fell right back onto her stomach.  
Sesshomaru followed her scent through the forest. He smelled the spot where sadness and longing had over-whelmed her. He also caught the scent of the hanyou and his dead woman. He searched for hours thinking he might never find her and that struck the hated feeling of fear into his nerves. Finally though he found her. He landed and jumped off his cloud and onto the old path of the forest. He saw her laying face down on the mud. It had long ago stopped raining and the birds were causing water droplets to fall out of the trees. He walked to her and bent down beside her.  
He rolled her over and felt the fear consume her body. She flinched up and closed her eyes, "Do your worst," She whispered. He remained shocked for a few seconds, for her voice had seemed like wind and faded. He leaned down near her face and planted a kiss onto her forehead.  
"Open your eyes Kagome, your safe," He whispered. She leaned up and hugged his neck. "I love you," She whispered to him. He smiled and hugged her back "and I too, and I too," He said.


End file.
